Untitled
by SweeterThanKarma
Summary: I just added another character to the Harry Potter series. GeorgexOC
1. The Last Graves

**This is so cool! I don't own Harry Potter. And that will be my only disclaimer.**

The night was young as Mr. Graves appeared out of what seemed to be thin air. He glanced around all around him, as though something was coming to get the man and the child bundled in his arms. His strange midnight blue robes fluttered around him as he stared off into the distance, hearing witches and warlocks celebrate You-Know-Who's downfall last night. Mr. Graves couldn't celebrate- not when his wife died that following morning by Bellatrix Lestrange's wand.

Mr. Grave clutched his daughter closer to his chest. Evangeline shook her head as if in doubt, and nestled her chin into the place where Mr. Grave's neck and shoulder met. She was beautiful, an exact copy of her mother, right down to the sea green flecks in her dark blue eyes. Evangeline was currently asleep, her perfect lips making an _O_. Mr. Graves tucked a piece of his daughter's lightish-sandy colored hair behind her hair. Evangeline started to sleep talk, a habit when she was worried. Mrs. Graves never came home to cook her dinner.

Mr. Graves started down the slope to the Burrow, the only safe place he could think of while he awaited the answer to Hogwarts- Flitwick and Sprout told Mrs. Graves long ago that they would take in Evangeline, now he needs to know if this was the right time. He had to leave fast, to go hunt the rest of those Death Eaters that were still loose.

Molly Weasley opened the front door, shocked beyond belief. It wasn't normal for the Graves to come without notice: especially when Evangeline is with them. Molly stared at the bundle, before her eyes darted back to Frank Graves. "Frank," She gasped, her hand clutching the base of her throat. "What happened?"

"Molly, May died. I can't explain everything. I have to go, the Ministry is awaiting my arrival. Hogwarts will be informing you tomorrow morning, probably, of what the plan will be for Evangeline. I am so sorry, but I really have to go…" Frank gave Evangeline, who was about two or three, to Mrs. Weasley quickly. He pecked his daughter's forehead before vanishing again.

Mrs. Weasley sighed, bewildered and sad, carrying her friend's daughter into the house. Fred and George looked up from the game they were playing (Wizard Chess, though nobody though they had the patience for it) and cheered with delight. Evangeline was the best friend and accomplice of Fred and George. "Kids, you two will share a bed. Evangeline will have the other one." Molly walked up the stairs and with a flick of her wand, a door opened. She walked in and set the child on one of the beds, sighing before tears ran down her cheeks.

"Mommy!" Fred cried out, making Molly run down there with her wand ready. Nothing about Frank's appearance made her more careful. A Patronus in the shape of a phoenix was staring at Molly.

"Molly," Dumbledore bursted, and Molly heard the delighted smile in his voice. "Evangeline will be coming to Hogwarts tomorrow morning, to be born and raised. Sprout and Flitwick are coming in the morning to take her, and everything is already arranged for her Gringotts vaults and Hogwarts attendance. Thank you for watching out for Evangeline tonight."

The Patronus vanished, and Fred looked wide-eyed at it. "Go to bed," Molly whispered, with a flick of her wand. Her own Patronus so message she agreed, and sat down as the twins ran up. With a sigh, she cradled her head in her hands and stared at the clock on top of a clothing basket. Everybody was fine…just fine.

**A very short intro. ;P **


	2. First Day Back

Evangeline sat down tiredly, having just chased Peeves around the school. The common room was deserted, and the beauty looked around, her eyes resting on the Gryffindor blanket that was draped on the chair beside her so elegantly. Evangeline felt miserable, even though she loved her home- but none of her friends were there to stay. They all went home after the term.

Evangeline shook her head when McGonagall walked in. "Get dressed. The train has arrived, and the feast will start soon. By the way, you look rather uneasy. Maybe you could use a little perking up by Madam Promfrey."

"No, just a little bit eager, Professor. Thank you for warning me of the train." Evangeline slid off her seat and bolted up the steps of her dormitory, shoving the door open and fast as she could. Evangeline tackled her bed, opening the trunk on top of it quickly. She didn't want to miss the fun…

After combing her hair and changing into the school robes, Evangeline looked outside the nearest window. The students were already walking up the steps…Evangeline would never make it in time…After all, she had to be there before everybody else. She promised George that she would meet him on the Grand Staircase.

After running until she was out of breath (even though she only got out of the common room and two floors down, the Fat Lady yelling the knew password to Evangeline), Evangeline found Peeves waiting in the corridor. "I could use a lift!" She gasped, holding out her hand.

Peeves and Evangeline were very good friends. Actually, Peeves was only friendly to her. So Peeves grasped Evangeline's hand and tugged, suddenly flying through the corridors hurriedly. Evangeline squeezed her eyes shut, only flying this fast with Peeves once…She felt her feet hit the floor softly. "Next time you ask, I'll bit your hand off." Peeves snapped before zooming away.

But Evangeline didn't hear him. George Weasley was waiting below for her, staring up at her unbelievably. Evangeline almost ran down the stairs, blushing and grinning at George. He pulled her hair back behind her ear, almost unaware of doing it. "Get a room!" Lee Jordan bellowed through the crowd.

_Inside the Great Hall…_

Evangeline watched Harry Potter walk up to the Sorting Hat, her stomach doing a flop as she stared. What if he wasn't in Gryffindor? What if, just like Voldemort, he was in Slytherin? Would Evangeline's parent's deaths by fighting the Dark Lord be for nothing? Suddenly, she heard the crowd scream and clap around her.

Evangeline sighed greatly. He was in Gryffindor. Harry sat down a few seats down from her. "Congrats, Harry!" She yelled. Harry Potter stared at her, grinning. The seats cleared for a second so the students could stand up and cheer, so Evangeline slid closer to Harry. "Did the Sorting Hat let you choose?" She whispered, smiling. "He did for me."

"Me too. But at least you were introduced to magic, right? I mean…were you?" Harry asked, pushing up his taped glasses.

"Yes, I was raised here at Hogwarts. Wait a second," Evangeline murmured before whipping out her wand. "_Reparo_!" Evangeline pointed her wand to Harry's glasses, and they were fixed in seconds. "You are welcome for that!" Evangeline beamed. She knew she was going to be great friends with Harry.

The feast appeared, and Harry started to scoop things onto his plate. Evangeline hummed while she did it, and Harry chatted with her as they ate. Evangeline explained things to him, like the classes and their common room up in the tower. "Oh! And owls come through windows every morning with letters and _Daily Prophet_. That is the newspaper in the Wizarding World. But I hate them, they lie and insult everybody. Once, even me! '_Ms. Graves, 13, is the most sluggish girl I ever met. Not a quick-thinker, I dare say.'_ I learned the Patronus Charm way better than that old hag Rita Skeeter!"

Harry laughed heartily, and dessert soon followed. Evangeline didn't really listen to Dumbledore, hearing the speech for years now. She sang along to the Hogwarts anthem. Evangeline and Harry sat down, now waiting only for the Weasley twins with their slow funeral march. George winked at her after the finished. "So, is Dumbledore insane?" Harry asked conversationally as they got up.

"Yes, he seems quite batty, I dare say," Evangeline giggled as they walked out of the Great Hall together, following Percy. "Perce, is the password Caput Draconis?" Evangeline asked as they hurried down the corridor. Evangeline brandished her wand, shooting out a ribbon stating, _GRYFFINDOR FIRST YEARS, FOLLOW ME_! Percy thanked her hurriedly, since he had an absolute policy of not using magic outside class.

The Fat Lady swung opened, welcoming, and Evangeline clambered through the portrait hole. "Goodbye Harry!" Evangeline waved goodbye before running up the spiral staircase, and saw a first year looking around. "Need some help? My name is Evangeline."

"Hermione Granger." They shook hands. "I need to know how much farther until first year's dormitory. Do you know, by chance?" She asked, staring up at the staircase tiredly.

"All the way up. I am two below you, with the third years. Are you Muggle-born?" Evangeline asked as they walked up together.

"Yes, I am. My parents were surprised when I got the letter, as a matter of fact. You _must_ be a Pure Blood, huh? I see it, by the way you hold your wand. You seem much more comfortable that any Muggle's child would."

"Yes, I am a Pure Blood. Here's my stop. Goodnight Hermione." Evangeline opened the door to the third year's, and smiled at her friends. "Who knows what they have tomorrow?" She asked as she settled into the bed's sheets.

A simple _No_ came from all of them. "I got my schedule last night. Whole week is helping with the Ickle Firsties. Snape, Quirrell, McGonagall, Flitwick, and Sprout. Since I did all my studies during the holidays…" Evangeline didn't finish her sentence, for she was asleep.


End file.
